


Blonde in the coffee shop

by Bugheadiee9



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadiee9/pseuds/Bugheadiee9
Summary: The baker in the coffee shop which jughead works at is sick and Jughead decided to fill in for them because how hard can it be? but he has burned nearly everything he is got out of the oven and betty cannot stand it anymore so she grabs an apron and starts making cupcakes for him. Jughead has got to repay her some way so he asks her out for dinner.





	Blonde in the coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this my first work in this fandom and i have edited this myself so there is going to be loads of errors so please bare it with me.

Jughead Jones is a mess. He has flour all over his face and the kitchen he is baking in is scattered by burnt dishes everywhere. He had not signed up for this.

He works at a coffee shop on the southside of Riverdale. Jughead was in search of a job for some money so that he could get out of this town and the southside serpants and maybe move to New York so that he could achieve his dreams of becoming a writer and not get drowned in the gang life and become an alcoholic like his father. Now don't get him wrong, he loves his father but he has seen firsthand how the gang had affected his life and turned him into an alcoholic which eventually led to the breakdown of our family. So when he stumbled across a coffee shop which had just opened and were looking for people to hire, he did not think twice before signing in for the job. It was still better than working at the bar at the White Wyrm.

It was a small coffee shop with limited sittings and a small but adequate kitchen. Other than coffee they sold various kinds of pastries and cupcakes which were delicious, warm and could melt even the coldest persons heart by just a bite. These delicious baked goods were made by Nana Fogarty, the owners grandmother, but today it was Jughead's responsibility to bake as Nana Fogarty got sick and had to be hospitalized.

At first he thought how hard could it be. He was given the recipe and had been told to follow it step by step and in no time he would be able to make those delicious cupcakes. But he could have never been more wrong. He did not know what he was doing wrong, but the sweet and tasty frosting which Nana makes it so easily was not coming right. Either it was too sweet or it would become too thick, but at the end it would still all be wrong.

Luckily the coffee shop was not much famous so the possibility of customers coming was ideal. But everyday around 11 the construction workers would come for their morning coffees and cupcakes before starting work. So he knew he had to make these fast. Just when he was on the verge of loosing all hope a blonde angel arrived in the shop. She was beautiful. Her hair was golden blonde tied neatly in a ponytail and she was dressed in leggings and a sports bra, so Jughead assumed she was coming from a jog.

He was confused at first because she clearly looked like a northsider and they never ventured the southside, clearly scared of the serpants and the atmosphere of this side of the town but he was not going to question her. She came to the counter, beaming at him and also looking amused at his condition.

"Can I have 2 vanilla cupcakes and 3 buttercream cupcakes to go please." For a few seconds he was blank, lost in her green eyes which reminded him of the greenery he had seen when he had gone for a hike with Sweet Pea. She also had a soft angelic voice which could lull anyone to a blissful sleep.

He was so mesmerized by her beauty that he did not even register her question, but was soon snapped out of the trance when he saw her beautiful smile turn into a frown. "oh-oh yeah!" he stammered, regaining his composure and typing her order. He went back to the kitchen with a new determination to not only complete the order but also impress the beautiful girl outside.

It took less than twenty minutes for his newfound confidence and determination to breakdown and accept the fact that he will never be able to make a cupcake in his life. Suddenly the blonde customer came into the kitchen, probably wondering about the delay in the order or the burning smell coming from the kitchen. She took one look around the kitchen, shook her head in amusement, looked at his disheveled state, took the apron placed at the counter top and without a single word started making cupcakes.

He tried to stop her, already feeling quite guilty of keeping her waiting, but she shooed him to the side and he watched in amazement how she did not only made her own order but also made extra cupcakes so that he did not had to go through more trouble. After a few hours she was finally done with the delicious looking cupcakes of various flavors neatly settled in the shelf. He had to repay her for the help she provided and probably saved him from loosing his job.

"Thank you so much for your help, you have no idea how grateful I am and in order to repay you for your help, these cupcakes you ordered are for free." She tried to refuse but it was his turn to not take no for an answer.  
"Also would you like to go out for dinner with me?" i asked nervously.  
"I would love to" she smiled and said and there was a pretty blush on her cheeks.  
"And also by the way my name is Jughead" he said with a smile of his own and she laughed and introduced herself as Betty. 

Maybe working at a coffee shop was not a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you can.


End file.
